Tears of the Dragon
by Foxietales
Summary: 'I've come to realise... that people don't change... in the end, I'm still that scared little girl I was when you first met me... and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to...' Sad Aya/Kenshin one-shot, set during the SW3 battle of Tetorigawa. Rated T for violence, tragedy and character death.


**Ok so, I just had to get sick during the first week of school X( well, at least staying home gave me time to write this little thingy...**

 **So, Samurai Warriors 3's gotta be my favorite installment so far, and I don't even know why. Maybe because of the actual development Aya and Kenshin get, and how the game showcases the bond they share -seriously, I think this is the only game ever since Aya became playable that does that. I mean, SW4 pretty much ignores her and Kenshin's existence altogether and kinda butchers Aya's character (I kinda think she's colder in 4 and 4ii, as if she's just... there. She does take Kagetora's side, but even then it's as if she has no emotions or anything at all. I can't pinpoint exactly what's wrong with her, but she's just so different than what she was in 3 and 3 chronicles). But anyway, I'll leave my rant on how SW4 makes me cry for another time XD**

 **Anyway, as I was saying, Aya and Kenshin's relationship as siblings gets a whole lot of development in 3. Kenshin might usually be emotionless/expressionless as hell, but when his sister is in danger, he freaks out (both the dub and sub give him a panicked tone when he realises Aya is pretty much going all Leroy Jenkins towards Yukimura. Which admittedly is a very bad idea). And he rushes to save her in the battle of Tetorigawa, when she's trapped in the burning garrison (which if you don't do, by the way, you lose the battle). And if you're actually as dump as I was, and didn't notice you needed to keep Aya alive to win the battle, and let her die (oops) she literally says ''Kenshin... forgive your worthless sister...''. And then you lose the battle.**

 **So, I kinda imagine Kenshin being very affectionate -in his own way- to his sister, even though rarely showing it. And I imagine they'd both sacrifice themselves to save one another. And they'd both pledge to keep each other from harm in battle. So yeah, this is pretty much how this story came out XD**

 **By the way, the summary of the story and some bits of it are based off of my headcanons that I've developed into my other story, Legend of Echigo. You may want to check out that one if you feel confused about some stuff XD**

 **Also, this is not proofread and I have one hell of a headache right now, so there may be mistakes? Idk XD**

 **Enjoy anyway!~**

* * *

 **~*Tears of the Dragon*~**

He is known as the god of War, the ultimate strategist and fighter that can not be bested in battle.

He is the Dragon of Echigo, a prominent leader and warrior, one to never back down or let his emotions influence his actions.

He has not once lost a battle in his whole lifetime, and this battle will be no exception.

He sees the Oda rifleman too late.

Too late to dodge, or counter, or attack... the rifleman -that's already been injured, and is probably conducting a swan song just before death takes over him- pulls the trigger, and the gunshot echoes through the battlefield.

The bullet never hits him.

A shadow swooshes in front of him, a weak gasp reaches his ears, something wet and warm splatters across his cheek.

''Kenshin... are you... alright?''

For a second, he can't really comprehend what has just happened. Aya? How did Aya got to him in such a sort amount of time? And how did she stop the bullet from hitting him? And why did she sound so... tired, all of a sudden?

And then he sees it.

As she turns to face him, he sees the rapidly spreading red splotch across her abdomen, and it dawns on him.

She didn't stop the bullet. She took it right on.

For Kenshin, time slows down. As if his spirit has travelled outside of his body, he sees everything unfolding as if he's not there.

Aya's knees give way, the naginata falls from her hands and she collapses. He manages to jolt forward right in time to catch her before she'd hit the ground, and he kneels down, holding her in his arms as she breaths heavily.

''Sister.'' His voice comes out like a whisper -he can't believe that this is happening. Not to _her._ Not to his sister.

''Otouto... I'm... sorry... please... forgive...'' she coughs, and blood comes out of her mouth, trickling between her lips as she struggles to speak. ''Forgive... your worthless... sister...''

She's not dying -she _can't_ be dying.

''Don't talk.'' He doesn't know what to say -what is there to say, after failing to fulfil his duty of protecting her. After witnessing her throwing away her life to protect _him._ ''You... you will be fine.''

His voice is wavering -that's strange, it's never happened to him before. Why is his voice wavering? Why are his hands shaking slightly? Why does his heart beat so loudly, as if he's scared? What is there to be scared about? Nothing. There's nothing for him to hear. His sister is alright. She'll be okay -she's injured, but he'll get her back to Kasugayama castle, and the physicians will take care of her, and she'll be okay. So why is he so scared?

Why are his eyes wet?

He looks down at her -at how the crimson blood spreads over the white cloth of her coat.

How can someone as small-framed as her bleed so much?

The coat she wears -that was his gift to her, for when she became a warrior alongside him. He remembers his promise, his words as he was handing it to her.

 _'I'll protect you, ane-ue.'_

Why couldn't he keep his promise?

Somewhere amidst his tangled, panicked thoughts, he hears her chuckle weakly -as if this is nothing but the ordinary chatting they'd hold under the sakura trees back home.

''Don't... worry about... me...'' she manages, and Kenshin feels her hand stroking his cheek gently -why is her hand so cold?

''Ane-ue...'' he whispers, and just then remembers to put his hand over her wound -yes, that will stop the blood. That will definitely help. Keep her until they get back home and someone treats her injrury.

She gasps weakly as pain overcomes her body. Her eyes are clouded -tears glister in their corners, and she struggles to breathe.

''There's no time.'' Kenshin hears himself saying, as if he's not the one voicing those words. ''We need to get you home.'' He's ready to lift her up and search for a horse, but then he feels her hand over his -her fingers manage to press his wrist, for a bare second, before her grip slackens again.

''Listen...'' another gasp, and she coughs up more blood. ''I... I don't want you to cry... not... not for me... I... I am not... worth it...''

''How can you say that?!'' he finally breaks, shatters under the truth in front of him. He can hold the tears no longer -he cries. ''How can you say you're not worth it?! How can you say something like that when you just saved my life?!'' He draws a breath. ''How can you be dying?!''

A small, frail smile lightens her abnormally pale face.

''I-I thought... you've changed...'' she whispers. ''I thought that... you could not cry... that you did not... love me, anymore...'' She looks up towards the dark, clouded sky, her gaze lost in memories of the past. ''But in the end... we don't change, do we? In the end, I'm still that scared little girl from when you first met me...'' she falls silent for a few seconds, drawing on whatever strength she's left. ''I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't change... I'm sorry I couldn't be what you wanted me to...'' She cries, and tears mix along with her blood and fall over his gloved hand that gently craddles her head. ''I'm sorry I couldn't be a warrior... I'm sorry I couldn't be strong...''

''Stop!'' He shakes his head. ''I don't want you to be a warrior. I never wanted you to be nothing else than what you were! I never stopped loving you, my sister! I... I just don't want you to die!"

''Then... then I'm still sorry...'' her eyelids droop upon her dark, blurry eyes. ''Because I couldn't do this either...''

''No, you're wrong!" He holds her cold, frail hand as he speaks. ''You can do it. You're my sister, and you're strong! I've seen how strong you are, ane-ue! So just... just hold on! Hold on and... and I swear... that I will keep my promise to you!''

''K-Kenshin...'' he can barely hear her voice -he knows her life is slowly burning out like the shivering flame of a melting candle. ''I want you... to make me a new promise. One that you will keep...'' she groans weakly, but goes on. ''Promise... that you will be strong. Stronger than I was... and that... you'll go on... without me.''

''No.'' He tries to keep his voice steady for her sake. ''No, I can't promise that -because I don't need to. I won't need to go on without you, because you're not going to die!'' He nearly shouted the last words at her, before his voice faded back into a whisper. ''I don't... I don't want to live without you...''

A weak, pained chuckle exits her mouth. ''That's... that's funny, otouto... you once... hated me... remember?''

''That-That was such a long time ago!'' He cries in response. ''I barely knew you -and I never wished for you to die!'' His tears -that he'd thought he could control- are now renewed. ''You're my older sister... I don't... I don't want to go on without you...''

Her smile doesn't falter, despite her pain and the weakness of death hovering above her. She looks at him as she'd always had -with affection, with admiration.

''Just... just because my body will be gone... doesn't mean my spirit will leave you... I'll always be by your side...'' She intertwines her fingers with his. ''I'll be watching over you... always...''

He hoists her up in his arms -as gently as he can, trying not to cause her any more pain- holding her against his chest and crying.

''I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't save you...''

She sighs weakly, her time is running short. ''Don't... be... I'm glad... I'm glad I died... to... protect... you...'' One last breath, a few final words, one last expression of affection. ''I... love you... brother...''

She cries weakly, her body shudders as pain runs through it one last time -and then, only relief. Her lips twitch into a small smile, as all light fades from her eyes. He feels her weighting down on his arms -and he knows she's gone.

Aya is dead.

Kenshin cries openly, weeps as he's never done for years and years of his life. He looks down -her hand is still holding his.

 _'I'll be watching over you... always...'_

Why her? Why his sister? Why his Aya? Why couldn't it have been someone else? Or even he himself? Why couldn't he have died -why couldn't he have protected her like he was supposed to?!

He holds her cold body in his arms, pulls her tight against his chest, places his head next to hers as he screams.

''I'm sorry! I'm sorry... I'm sorry...''

The Dragon of Echigo cries, he lifts his face towards the sky and screams, screams her name to the heavens above.

The Dragon weeps, for the one he's loved and lost is never coming back...

~*FIN*~

* * *

 **Sorry not sorry :3**

 **Or actually sorry because even I teared up a little while writing the last bits. Like... I don't know why I always kill off either Kenshin or Aya in my fanfiction, and have the one that's still alive being tortured with emotional trauma lol**

 **Btw am I the only one that SO badly wants to see Aya's reaction to Kenshin's death in the games. I mean, in 4 he practically just collapsed and died right next to her. DUDE THIS CALLS FOR A REACTION OK XD I mean, we got her nearly crying over Masakage in SWC, and we can't have her reaction to her little brother's death!? Especially knowing how much she loves him?!**

 ***Ahem* anyway... I hope I didn't break your hearts... too much :3**

 **Erm... tell me what you think, please! ^v^ and feel free to point out any mistakes ;)**

 **Arashi~**


End file.
